Disturbia
by MLovexo
Summary: How much do you really know about the neighbor living behind you? Eli and Clare are about to find out.


Hey guys, I started this story because I was told to another mystery story after I did Roses while I couldn't think of another story kind of to relate to Roses I did watch and think of another plot line for a story, I hope you enjoy! (:

* * *

**How much do you truly know about that neighbor that lives behind you?**

**Eli Goldworthy and Clare Edwards were just to find out what mystery lies with their creepy old neighbor who lives in their backyards. What tales will this man bring and what will Eli and Clare do to solve the mystery Old Man Finch has hiding up his sleeve?**

* * *

**Eli's POV.**

Being on house arrest for being at the wrong place at the wrong places really sucked. I had just taken a walk to my friend Adams house to chill for a little bit when I saw a women being attacked by a mugger so of course I went to go help. My help ended up with the guy having a busted in face and the woman running away from the scene so it looked like I just beat the guy up for no reason.

This stupid ankle bracelet would be on for another 4 months, it sucks. I'd rather do community services than being trapped in this house for much longer.

Of course Cece was constantly working so most of the time it was just me sitting here doing random things to entertain myself I was doing my own personal version of minute to win it in my bedroom.

_This is prison. _

I heard the front door, it was probably just mom home from work. The hours at the hospital were hectic she had to pay all the bills and take care of us so she started working more since dad past away almost 2 years ago. Things in the house still weren't the same without him around, things still felt empty.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my bedroom door opening and Adam walking in. Of course he just walked through the front door.

"Dude! There's a hot girl moving in next door!" He practically yelled while walking over to my window that looked over to the neighbors front yard and the side of the house.

The moving truck was in the driveways with a Jetta by the curb and an SUV behind the truck. I wonder how big the family is. I want to see this hot girl.

"Look! Look!" Adam chanted while pointing his finger through the blinds, I glanced back and was taken back from the looks of the girl. She really was gorgeous, she was short and average size not super skinny and not fat. She had really short hair, her cinnamon curls framing her face really well.

What caught my attention the most was her eyes, even from my bedroom window I could see her shining bright ocean blue eyes. Her face was a mix between annoyance and a slight bit of happiness. She walked over to the Jetta and pulled out a few boxes from the back seat.

A man who I'm guessing is her father walked out with another boy who looked slightly older than the girl with gorgeous eyes. I'm guessing that must be her brother, he was huge he was tall and had a lot of muscle. He looked nice, though I have learned that looks can be deceiving.

Adam cracked the window open a bit to hear their conversation.

"Dad! What was the point of this move again? I was perfectly happy in Toronto." Oh sweet Jesus even her voice sounded amazing, it was so sweet.

"Baby girl you know I had to leave for week, look I'm sorry I know you loved Toronto but who knows you might," He grunted as he picked up a heavy box from the truck. "Actually like it here. You never know, plus Ali only lives a half an hour away from here there's a bright side." He muttered to his daughter while walking to the door.

I had a ugh escape the girls lips. "Clare look maybe this was for the better a brand new start, cheer up lil sis!" The larger guy said cheerful to the girl named Clare. _What a beautiful name. _Wow, I'm turning into a sap over a girl I don't even know.

"Shut up," She said annoyance lingering in her voice. "Just grabbed the rest of the thing out of the back of my car please." She muttered to him.

"Fine Clare-Bear be a grumpy crouch. I bet you're gonna love it here and thing will be interesting and fun." He told her while grabbing a box marked Clare's Things.

Her eyes shifted from the ground up to my window Adam and I, we dropped to the ground landing on the stack of comic books I had set up against the wall.

_Damn it, she saw us creeping on her. _

"See what did I tell you? She's completely hot." Adams voice was full of happiness, completely unfazed by Clare looking up at us.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. "She really is something else."

* * *

The front door downstairs I heard swung open and this time I knew it was my mom.

"Eli! Can you come downstairs please!" She didn't sound mad so I didn't think I was in trouble. Hmm, might as well go find out what she wants. I motioned for Adam to stay in the room but he didn't have to be told he was already burying his face in the comic books I had.

I paced myself going down the stairs, curious on what my mom wanted to talk to me about. I reached the bottom of the steps but lost my balance on the last one. I slipped onto my butt an "humph" escaped my lips.

I heard a giggle well a muffled one. I glanced up to meet the pair of eyes I was staring at earlier through the window. _What was she doing in my house?_I wasn't complaining of course.

I then noticed that her mother was also standing beside her and next to her was my mother they all were trying to hold the laughter in of me falling on my ass. _Great first impression._

"Eli, sweetie this is Mrs. Edwards we talked as I pulled into the driveway" She motioned to the woman standing next to her.

"Oh please call me Helen, Mrs. Edwards makes me feel so old," She smiled at my mother and I. "And this is my daughter Clare, she's 17 which I've been told that Eli you are 17 too."

I looked at Clare and then her mother who were both smiling at me. I murmured out a "Yeah."

"Hi Eli I'm Clare." Her angelic voice had put me in a trance. She stuck her hand out for me to shake and I hesitated but grabbed it. My hand was a lot larger than hers, her warm small hand was so soft. I looked up at her and did my signature smirk I could see the blush rising up to her cheeks.

"It's nice to me you Clare and uh you to Mrs. Ed-" She shot me a look and then I remembered she didn't wanna be called that. "Helen."

"Well sweetie lets go help your brother and your dad unpack. I'm sorry they couldn't come over too, the boys were so focused on get their basement "man cave" ready." All the girls chuckled when Helen air quoted man cave.

"Alright mom, It was nice meeting you guys. Maybe I'll see you around Eli?" She questioned, when I get this ankle bracelet off it'll be December so I'd be going back to school.

"Uh yeah." I smiled at her.

"Great." She said walking out of the door with her mom in tow.

I waited till the door closed to turn and face my mom. She smiled at me, I knew she already liked Helen. They would definitely be BFF's soon.

"They seemed nice right Eli?" She said making her way into the kitchen to start dinner I supposed. "Clare was really pretty, I like her. She seemed really sweet."

"Yeah, I guess so." I didn't really know what to say. She hadn't known about my house arrest yet so I was still good.

"Hey call me when dinner's done, Adam's upstairs." I mumbled.

I took the stairs two at a time up to my room to tell Adam everything that had just happened with Clare and everything downstairs.

"ADAM!" I screamed when I walked into my room.

Upon hearing my scream at him, he jumped off the bed. More like fell. He quickly got up an shook it off.

He gave me a questioning glance, he raised his eyebrows. "Yeah man?" He questioned.

"You won't believe who was just downstairs in my living room.." I trailed off. He perked up and glanced from the window back to me.

He raised his eyebrows and pointed to the window then to me. I just nodded my head smiling.

"DUDE! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME TO COME DOWNSTAIRS!" He whined out, this was entertaining.

I just smiled and pulled up my blinds. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone move onto the roof next to the pop out of the house in the back out the window.

I motioned for Adam to follow me into the extra room of the house, it was filled with books a couch. Just everything.

When we got to the room, I looked out the window and saw Clare with her earphones in and a book in her lap. So this is where she goes, she sat out next to what was probably her room from the boxes listed Clare's Stuff inside.

She was something else, she seemed so at ease with herself. She suddenly turned around to see her brother in the window. She put the book down and pulled her earphones out, they were talking about something when Clare quickly moved inside and made her way into her room.

I grabbed the binoculars so I could see her chest rising and falling as she threw the book to the floor and put the ipod on her bed. I just noticed she had a kind of hammock chair hanging from the ceiling she placed her self in it and just seemed to relax.

I turned my attention to the neighbor behind me Old Man Finch, he wasn't really that old maybe his early 60's. I noticed his mustang was being pulled in garage but there was a dent in the bender.

That's odd he never takes his mustang out. Hmm, whatever.

"ELI! DINNER!" I heard my mom shout.

"Thank God! I'm starving!" Adam practically sprinted down the stairs to the dining room. I laughed behind him.

Oh boy.

_Little does Eli know things are about to get very interesting with Clare, Adam and Old Man Finch. Everyone has secrets some more intense than never know who's lurking around.. _

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? (: This was the starter chapter kinda get you to get to know Clare and Eli a little bit. I hoped you liked it, trying to get the mystery thing going.

(:


End file.
